Orchids
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Will sends a letter to Jack about their relationship.


Title: Orchids  
Author: Saitaina  
Author's Email: saitaina@w...  
Pairings: Jack/Will, Will/Beth  
Feedback: Yes  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: The ryming bits are of course song. I can't bold them for some reason.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, any of it. All belong to their respective parents who know who they are even when I can't remember...  
  
Tonight I send an orchid  
And though I'll always care  
This orchid means good-bye to you  
and to our love affair  
  
Jack stretched his arms over his head, nudging the door of his room at the tavern open with his foot, falling  
face first onto the bed before rolling over, blinking, rubbing his eyes to clear them of the sleep induced blindness, sighing softly.  
  
The room slowly came back into focus, his brain unwilling to make sense of the scene, too busy trying to shut  
itself down. He yawned again, curling around his pillow, absently wishing for his lover, his friend, instead of this smelly, hard, and quite uncomfortable bundle of fabric in his arms.  
  
His tired gaze soon found it's way to the small desk in the corner and the vase resting on it. He frowned, wondering where the flowers had come from, knowing they hadn't been there when he had left to check on Gibbs and the Pearl.  
  
Groaning, he stood, making his way to the vase, running a finger lightly over the petals of the flower before  
plucking a small envelope from the buds, turning it over and over in his hand before falling down into a chair, his finger breaking the wax seal on the back of the envelope.  
  
  
It's just my way to tell you   
And I hope that you won't cry  
But I belong to someone else  
this orchid means goodbye  
  
Will sat at his writing table, the candle light flickering over him, making the tears on his cheeks dance and  
shimmer in it's brilliance. He took a deep breath, watching out the window as the sea raced into the beach, crashing over the sand, taking a bit of the land with it as it swept away again.  
  
His quill lay forgotten at the tips of his fingers, dripping ink slowly, steadily across the paper beneath it.  
His thoughts were..closer then one would think. In fact they were down the street in a dirty tavern house, resting on a man that drove him absolutely insane.  
  
He ran a hand wearily across his cheeks, smearing the tear tracks across them as he looked back down at the paper before crumpling it and tossing it aside, starting fresh, ink flowing freely across the page as his thoughts tumbled through the nip, unchecked and unrehearsed. His tears flowed faster, smearing words here or there with emotion, mute testimony to the heartache the writer felt at the time of penning.  
  
He sat back and studied his letter, licking his lips as he pursued the words, feeling his heart break anew as he read over the letter. Gently he poured sand over the document, watching as the ink was soaked into the grains, before lifting it up and carrying it to the window, stairing out at the sea for a moment before blowing the ink  
stained grains out into the night, wishing he could blow away his feelings and the words on the paper just as  
easily. He folded the just barley dry letter and sealed it in an envelope, stealing himself for what he was doing as he placed it carefully into the vase, sending it away with his valet.  
  
When you said that you loved me  
I knew it wouldn't do  
Cause I'm in love with someone else  
I guess I love you too  
  
***Past***  
  
Will sighed contently, snuggling more into Jack's arms, his eyes slowly fluttering closed. He inhaled deeply,  
breathing in the sentof the sea and rum and everything that was purely his lover.  
  
Jack smiled softly as he watched Will slowly drift off to sleep before leaning close and kissing him softly,  
watching the small smile of satisfaction curl over his lover's lips before leaning in and kissing Will's ear, his breath ghosting out over the sweet flesh. "I love you William," He said softly, tenderly.  
  
Will's body stiffened and he forced himself to relax, his mind jerking awake at the words and running  
around. -Love? Surely not..Jack couldn't..wouldn't love. Right?- His thoughts chased themselves around his brain, thoughts of Elizabeth and Jack. Love and Friendship. Lust and Desire. A tear slid down his cheek and he buried his head in Jack's chest before the other man could see, his wedding band glinting merrily in the soft light from the lantern.  
  
Jack ran his hands lightly up and down Will's back, sleep slowly stealing over him, drawing him into dreams of  
love and forever, where Will didn't leave just before dawn and they didn't meet in dingy pubs, hiding in the shadows. Where the gold band that rested on Will's finger was his own.  
  
But I'm married to another  
What chance of you and I  
So I just send an orchid, dear  
This orchid, means good-bye

  
***Present***  
  
The letter slowly fluttered to the ground, unwanted and unheeded as Jack's eyes slowly went out of focus, his  
thoughts drifting away from him, memories playing against the backdrop of pain that had suddenly filled him.  
  
Sleep forgotten he stood, gathering his belongings, picking up his hat and putting it on his head. He stooped and tucked his dagger back into his boot, his eyes resting on the letter. He picked it up carefully, tucking it into his belt, his eyes resting on the flowers as he did. Leaning over he took a deep breath, taking in the sent of the orchids, touching one of them gently before breaking it off, tucking it up into his bandana, letting it rest over his ear so that he could smell it continuously.  
  
He paused in the door, taking one last look at the room Will had reserved for him for the better part of two  
years before shaking his head and closing the door behind him, slipping into the dark night.  
  
Climbing aboard the Pearl Jack tossed his stuff down, taking the wheel, shouting orders to the sleeping and  
drunk pirates. They scrambled around and soon the ship was moving, the darkness closing around them as they slipped away from the lights of Port Royal. Jack's eyes wondered over the dark and barley lit houses, before resting on the Governor's mansion, watching two figures embrace in a window. He raised his Rum bottle in silent salute before taking a swig.  
  
Our love might have been different  
But I made sacred vows  
And I can't ever break the heart  
that I hold with mine, now  
So please forget the past dear  
as time goes passing by  
Cause we can't ever love again  
This orchid means good-bye


End file.
